All Around Me
by SavannahRoseS
Summary: A SasuSaku songfic. Song: All around me by flyleaf. Very romantic! Please read and reveiw!


**Moonpriestess13: Hi! This is my first SasuSaku songfic… I DON"T OWN NARUTO!!**

* * *

**My hands are searching for you**

The darkness was too much, leaving the pink haired kunoichi to grope around in the darkness for her love.

**My arms are outstretched towards you**

She stretched her arms out to see if she could find him.

**I feel you on my fingertips**

A short brush of fabric told her that he wasn't very far from her terrified body.

**My tongue dances behind my lips for you**

Oh, how she longed to embrace in a long and passionate kiss and never let him go.

**This fire rising through my being**

She felt as if a roaring fire had brought her frozen heart back to life.

**Burning I'm not used to seeing you**

A burning sensation, that's all she felt. She hadn't seen Sasuke in so many years. She took a step forward.

**I'm alive, I'm alive**

**I can feel you all around me**

She felt as if he was all around her, filling her with a odd feeling, almost like a dream.

**Thickening the air I'm breathing**

She found it hard to breath.

**Holding on to what I'm feeling**

How much she wanted to keep this feeling in her heart, but she knows that this will all be gone in a matter of moments.

**Savoring this heart that's healing**

But, she could help but think that this incident was healing her broken heart.

**My hands float up above me**

She felt his strong hands grip her hips from behind and pulled her towards himself. She lifted her arms and placed her soft fragile hands on his face.

**And you whisper you love me**

With a soft voice he whispered into her ear, "_I love you"_

**And I begin to fade**

She felt as she had disappeared,

**Into our secret place**

into a place where no one else knew about.

**The music makes me sway**

His breath sounded so hypnotizing in her ears that it almost sounded like music.

**The angels singing say we are alone with you**

Inside her a voice was telling her that she shouldn't be going along with this.

**I am alone and they are too with you**

But, surrounded by nothing and no one, she couldn't help it, especially since she was with Sasuke.

**I'm alive, I'm alive**

**I can feel you all around me**

He was completely surrounding her body with his

**Thickening the air I'm breathing**

His grip on her made her time breathing difficult.

**Holding on to what I'm feeling**

She held on to the arm that was wrapped around her.

**Savoring this heart that's healing**

Again, her heart was healing.

**And so I cry**

The tears were rolling down her cheeks, like a waterfall.

**The light is white**

Something was appearing in the background, growing larger as the time went on, it was a light glowing brighter then any light she had ever seen, but she paid no mind to it.

**And I see you**

All she saw was her beloved Sasuke.

**I can feel you all around me**

**Thickening the air I'm breathing  
Holding on to what I'm feeling  
Savoring this heart that's healing**

**Take my hand**

Something was pulling Sakura toward the random light, so she grabbed Sasuke's hand.

**I give it to you**

She pulled herself closer to him, so that she was not torn from this moment, this place, this time, from him. She never wanted to leave him, not again.

**Now you own me**

Because he now owned her,

**All I am**

all of her.

**You said you would never leave me**

This time neither of them was going to leave, even if it were just a dream, or something.

**I believed you**

She knew he wouldn't let go, she just knew it.

**I believe**

She believed.

**I can feel you all around me**

Her hand felt sweaty, so she started to slip.

**Thickening the air I'm breathing**

It was very hard to breathe due to the growing excitement.

**Holding on to what I'm feeling**

She held on as if she were holding on to her right to live, because, as far as she was concerned, that's what she was holding on to.

**Savoring this heart that's healed**

She was slipping even more when she noticed that neither of them could hold on any longer, so she saved them both the trouble and let go. When the light swallowed her up she looked around at the familiar surroundings. She was where she was when the 'dream' started, but this time, an enemy had a kunai to her throat. She let a tear fall out.

"_Goodbye Sasuke"_

* * *

**Ahhhh! Sorry Sakura fans! Didn't mean it to happen like that! Please review…_nicely!_**


End file.
